Talk:Mind Body Switch Technique
Viz Translation I've always wondered, why and how did viz translate this as Art of the Valentine? AMTNinja (talk) 21:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hiden Is this a hiden jutsu? Simant (talk) 19:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hand Seal Seems like Ino and Fū use sorta different hand seals for this technique. Ino Fū. I wonder if it is Kishimoto's mistake or it just works either way? It might not be important to put in the article, just something I wanted to point out. :Nice find, but I think it is simply a mistake. Kishimoto-sensei has never been really consistent with hand-seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) chaper 523 So I'm not really sure if i remember correctly but did the technique always switch the two person's consciousnesses like that? the case of the miniature battle plan with Santa and Kakashi. I always thought it was a case where the user suppressed the 'victim's' consciousness.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Always thought that as well, but if Zabuza's sword could have unrevealed powers that went on unrevealed for 513 chapters, I'm not really surprised if it's possible to use Mind Body Switch in a different way. Omnibender - Talk - 01:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking that was well. It seems like a cross between the initial technique and Fū's.--Cerez365 (talk) 02:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It'll probably be some bullshit explanation of, "when used on an ally with whom the user is close, it is possible for the two to share a bromantic out-of-body experience." ''~SnapperT '' 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :^XD lolwhut? It might just be degree of control or something it's not really that far out of the realm of logic. --Cerez365 (talk) 17:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) strength in the chunin exams Sakura was abeal to kick ino out of her mind, so why wasnt Kinkaku or Ginkaku (who ever it was) abel to do the same. He was abel to stop Choji's Human Bullet Tank and Shikamaru's Shadow.Scott sswag (talk) 20:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) because its not about how physically strong you are. Its how strong your fighting spirit is. For some reasons, sakura have her inner sakura to take ino off her body. I think its too odd for kinkaku/ginkaku to have their inner spirit as well, because its exclusive to sakura :At the chunin exams, Ino was (1) very low on chakra, which was noted as a reason Inner Sakura's action was even possible, and (2) far weaker in pretty much every respect than she is now. More chakra, much much better with the jutsu, stronger will, etc.. Ino's just become more badass. ZeroSD (talk) 02:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals Should we say that the hand seal for the technique appears to be different for each user? Ino's is circular, Fū's is triangular, and Santa's is similar to Ino's but more oval-like. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 02:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm i think the basic concept of the hand seal is that you have to create a "window" of sorts with both hands and not necessarily how it looks. --Cerez™☺ 02:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention, Kishimoto is inconsistent with hand seals anyway, so alrighty. :I still think it's worth mentioning, under trivia, as an addition to the "Ino used a different seal in the movie" note. --kiadony --talk to me-- 07:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly she's also used a different one in the manga. Like I said, the "window" seems like what is most important in that hand seal.--Cerez365™ 11:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well in part II Ino is only seen with a bird seal (here and here, I might be missing something though), i. e. post-Shintenshin-specific seal. I agree about the "window" thing, I'd say it looks more like some sort of aiming aid (like a sight) than a seal, and the shape really doesn't matter. So, is it okay to add it? --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's not the bird seal. The seal Ino is doing in those panels have the little and ring fingers up, and middle, index, and thumb fingers down. In the bird seal, little, index, and thumb fingers are up, and middle and ring fingers are down. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see it now, after taking a closer look. But then, the seal she makes here isn't bird, either. Does that mean that there's a mistake in the infobox? --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :We get most hand seals from anime sequences. Most likely, some episode involved her doing three seals in that sequence, though I find it strange that the technique specific one is in the middle. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ino first uses a ram seal during the exams, but neither she nor others ever use it afterwards. So, the actual sequence, at least based on the manga, would be "window" → custom seal that looks like bird. Also, when Ino uses it on Kin, the "window" is not shown at all... So maybe it really isn't a seal, they just aim with it. --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Curved Line We should say something along the lines of "an extremely skilled user can make the technique move in a curved line instead of in a straight line" --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 21:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) its one thing to make a curve line in practice then doing it in the heat of battle like ino in a war also lets not forget she has her father teaching her shes the emma frost of naruto cause she can you use it control 2 people bodies at once also was it not said that this jutsu had different levels may be ino reach a new level this is a A rank jutsu after all Trivia? Why is Ino and Santo's usage of the Mind Body Techniques in trivia? Wouldn't they just be considered improved implementations of past Ino's Mind Body Technique (back in her Genin days)? And when did Inoichi say that his clan's jutsu could only manipulate one individual at a time? -- (talk) 01:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unless I'm very much mistaken, first databook said how Mind Body Switch worked, recent uses deviate from it. And about one target at a time, either Ino or Inoichi when they were discussing how Nagato controlled the Paths from a distance using chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Kinkaku remember kinkaku with fox chakra he broke shikamaru and choji jutsu easily but ino took control like what now so my question is that would that prove ino jutsu is the hardest to break out of out of there jutsu cause if a dude with fox chakra cant break what chance does a normal person have against a full powered ino like kinkaku did :Chōji and Shimakaru's techniques can be broken through raw strength, Ino's can't. That proves nothing about Ino's technique. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) NS movie 3 inheitorrs of the will of fire in this movie, when ino uses her mind body switch on one of the enemy, shikamaru told ino to pass some information in the enemy's mind and tell him that uldthey are not his enemy.. Does that simply mean, While Ino is inside a person's body, she can talk/pass through them in her mind.. Should we put that in trivia? And say in the movie, bla bla bla bla.. :In chapter 533 Ino talks to Choji inside of his mind.--''Deva '' 21:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) oh yea, forgot about that.. Yea, that shows that she's able to communicate inside a target's body.. In this article, it doesn't say that... Literal translation I think literal English translation may not be correct. Each of the kanji in the Japanese name was apparently translated separately, while I consider it should translated into Mind Switch Technique. Technique is trivial, tenshin (転身) was translated by Google Translate as "turnover", which I think is similar to "switch". And "shin" (心) as it was: "mind". I also think that naming a technique "Mind Body Switch Technique" is redundant, since if you switch minds with someone else, it is obvious that you must switch bodies as well. Of course I may be wrong, what do you think about it? :All of our translations comes from ShounenSuki and is the god of Naruto Translations and is never wrong. You may want to ask Suki-sensei to confirm this on his (correction needed) talkpage. Also, please make sure you sign your talkpage posts with ~~~~ or by clicking the Signature button up on the toolbar above the editor to get this -> --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) While I'm no expert and possibly you might want to ask Shounen for a better explanation, "身" is the kanji for body (or one of) so it's actually there in the technique's name. "転" actually means transfer etc by itself. Also, this technique is actually twofold which has been uncovered since the war where minds as well as bodies can be switched so no, I don't think it's redundant and yes, I do think that translation is correct.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) And I stopped reading when I realized you used Google Translate. :) Skitts (talk) 18:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I think I will ask someone who followed an official course of Japanese. I checked it in an online kanji dictionary and it was not different. I think Google Translate is a wonderful tool since many translations is wrong and you must think more when you use it. Wikipedia and other websites that may be edited by anyone are similar ;) I also know that the given character means "body" (not only). But it is also used in word "bunshin" (分身) and these two kanji are translated to "clone". I will try to ask ShounenSuki about it, but I already left a post about translation of „遁” on his talk page, and I think he rarely visit this wiki, as he wrote. I wish there were more complete kanji or Japanese dictionaries available or other ways to learn Japanese. Sorry I did not sign my first post. Havelock (talk) 18:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't trust anyone who believes a computer that is usually wrong. Google Translate is NOT a reliable source of translating anything imo. Also, he only comes to the wiki to answer messages on his talkpage, he does not participate in any form in the running of this site. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) When I want to look up the meaning of a word or a kanji, I use tangorin. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I just saw a translation of 転身, tenshin — „turnover” — in another jutsu article on this wiki (Wooden Men Possession Turnover Manipulation Technique). Since it is the translation I suggested to this jutsu, I came back. Apparently this translation is used here and it better suits this jutsu. Moreover, if you translated the name literally, kanji after kanji, you would get somethin like „Mind Translocation Body Technique”; and in the current translation the kanji 転 and 身 are surely translated in wrong order; in such names you do it from left to right (i.e. in the direction of reading). Even gods are sometimes wrong.[[Użytkownik:Havelock|'Havelock']] ✍, 4 June 2012, 23:35 (UTC) Wolf Sound? I think the wolf sound mentioning in the trivia is completly opinionated. It sounds nothing like a wolf howl to me. It sounds more like a alarm system or something. With it being opinionated is the reason sound metionings aren't usually added to wikis. It's like pointing out that Rasengan uses high squeaky sound. BHM1250 (talk) 12:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Note that the trivia point says something akin to a wolf's howl, it never said that it was that exactly. Still you are correct in saying it is unnecessary as other sound effects aren't mentioned anywhere nor do they need to be.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) It sort of does sound like a Wolf sound that's being dissorted, as if the "pronounciation" goes down, instead off up, I think we can leave it there --FirePit (talk) 22:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Byakugan okay so it was said here > that the Mind Body Switch Technique can be supported with the Byakugan, and I added that but it was removed. why? --FirePit (talk) 22:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's not necessary to mention. All Hinata did was guide Ino as to where point and shoot.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::No links. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::okay, I just wanted to show you what I mean :S --FirePit (talk) 23:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Its power Wait, how come Ino didn't attempt to take control of Obito's mind for a prolonged period of time. Was she low on chakra or was she mentally overpowered?--Aeonophic (talk) 00:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic :Ino said it herself, Obito broke through the technique. Same thing Sakura did during the Chūnin exams. Omnibender - Talk - 00:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi Hatake In Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 Kakashi copies when Ino uses this technique in it, right? Rafael Uchiha (talk) 16:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Kakashi can copy several techniques in many games. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But why his name does not appear in the infobox and between his jutsus? Rafael Uchiha (talk) 02:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::There are games in which Kakashi can copy another character's entire moveset. Besides, the overwhelming majority of those are combos, which at the moment don't even have articles. Omnibender - Talk - 03:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks. Rafael Uchiha (talk) 04:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Unconsciousness It seems that the user is also able to render the target unconscious, after leaving the body. This is shown in chapter 55, and episode 33. This should be added. Do you guys agree?-- (talk) 14:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC)yomama :Kin was never rendered unconscious...--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes she was. However, some people argue that it was because (while Ino was possessing her) she was slammed into a tree by Zaku. Then again, Ino wasn't knocked out by the blow, so maybe it can do it. JambinoT (talk) 20:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Reinforcement Ok so, I have a tad bit lost, and need clarification. Can, or cannot, this technique be reinforced my chakra? Is the link only dependent on the willpower of the user? I mean, if I can quote Asuma, when Ino fought Sakura in the exams, he said, while in his mind, the link wasn't that strong due to her lack of chakra. Kakashi, also in his own mind, claims that Sakura has a lot of will to not lose the fight. Furthermore, when Ino got a super boost from the chakra from Naruto's chakra cloak, the link was reinforced greatly. I mean, so much so that Obito was barely able to break free. (Note that he was panting when it was over). So here's my inquiry: Does the amount of chakra the user has, help reinforce the link between target and user? I mean, if so, then it should be mentioned. So far, the only thing the article says, is it is dependent on the user's mental energy. JaZZBaND (talk) 14:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes it did. However, that does not mean that we need to go around mentioning here, nor on the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm for example that some high-grade chakra made the technique even more powerful.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Atleast mention, it alo depends on the user's chakra levels, and not just will. JaZZBaND (talk) 16:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Not chakra levels, chakra power I would say. And that one is self-explanatory so doesn't deserve an explanation.--Elveonora (talk) 16:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Range and visibility This technique has been proved to be invisible to see many times(being shot). This should be added. Also, how can this technique be long range?--Aeonophic (talk) 15:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic :Why would you be able to see someone's consciousness being shot? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :CHANGE NOW!!!! :/sniker--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ...Ah, my youth. Me gusta.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course it's long range. Ino managed to catch Obito with it the first time around from an incredibly huge distance. JambinoT (talk) 20:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC)